


Chocolate Fondue

by phaea13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, mentioned bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaea13/pseuds/phaea13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev figured that since Kenma could potentially be getting him and Hinata presents - despite that Kenma had told them multiple times, that no, he wouldn’t, he was only helping Akaashi shop for Bokuto - they should do something for him in return.  Naturally, he decided fondue would be the best choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> I was very disgusted at the lack of fanfiction for my ot3, and took it upon myself to write something for it.

It had started as a good idea. It really had.

Kenma left to go find a Valentine’s Day present with Akaashi, leaving Lev and Hinata alone in their appartment. Lev had been the one to suggest doing something for Kenma. He figured that since Kenma could potentially be getting them presents - despite that Kenma had told them multiple times, that no, he wouldn’t, he was only helping Akaashi shop for Bokuto - they should do something for him in return. Naturally, he decided fondue would be the best choice.

“I found a recipe that looks easy!” Hinata announced to Lev from his place on the couch. His eyes scanned the computer page and narrowed once he got to the directions, “It says that we need two bars of milk chocolate and two ounces of semisweet chocolate. Do you think we could just use the candy bars Natsu gave me?”

“Probably,” Lev called back over the loud banging of pots and cabinet doors. Eventually, the commotion died down and Lev came into view, holding a large ceramic bowl, “Do you think this’ll be big enough?”

“Hmm,” Hinata mused, squinting at him, “Is it the biggest one we have?”

“I think.”

“Yeah it’ll probably work then,” Hinata jumped up off the couch and walked over to the peninsula and set his laptop down, “We also need a half cup of heavy cream. Do we have that?”

Lev walks over to the pantry and groans from the lack of heavy cream, “Kenma always does the cooking! Do you know where it would be if we had any?”

“Isn’t it kinda like milk? I think it would be in the fridge,” Hinata said.

“Aha!” Lev exclaimed as he held the half empty carton triumphantly above his head.

“Okay, now it says ‘finely chop chocolates and place in a microwave bowl with cream, microwave for three minutes’. I’ll go get my chocolate!” Hinata exclaimed and ran off to their bedroom, coming back out in less than ten seconds with five chocolate bars, “It says finely chop but we can probably just rip each of the squares into halves. I don’t really wanna try cutting it,” Hinata said while side-eyeing the chocolate as if it would grow teeth and bite his arm off.

“Great idea,” Lev agreed, taking three of the bars from Hinata’s hands, and began absentmindedly breaking the chocolate.

Once four of the five chocolates were in the bowl (Hinata and Lev decided it would be find if they split one, they had plenty), Lev put the chocolate in the microwave.

Hinata groaned as Lev slammed the microwave door shut, “Three minutes is so long! Wanna go play that Pokemon fighting game Kenma just got?”

“Pokken Tournament?” Lev’s eyes lit up, “I call player one!”

Hinata watched for a moment before racing off after Lev, then squaked, “No fair!”

\----

Kenma wasn’t ready for the pandemonium he would find inside the small apartment.

He just finished helping Akaashi pick out the best gift for Bokuto - a small purple owl with a heart on its stomach and a heart shaped card tied around it’s neck - and invited Akaashi over to eat lunch with them.

“I could probably make some rice balls… I’d have to cook some rice but it shouldn’t take that long,” Kenma said, trying to find the right key to unlock the door.

“We can have whatever you...” Akaashi began to say, but his voice trailed off when the door opened.

Saying it was chaos would be an understatement. Lev was frantically running through the kitchen holding a fan and spraying room freshener maniacally. Hinata was standing on the back balcony, holding a bowl over the garbage can scraping some sort of brown goo into itl. Akaashi looked at the scene unfolding in front of him. He managed to guess that they were attempting to make fondue from the burnt chocolate smell and the stemless strawberries sliced at varying thicknesses laying on a plate.

He glanced over at Kenma, who was making one of his many disgusted faces. Kenma stared at the two for a few seconds, then, as if he felt the mess would take care of itself, walked directly through the living room, down the hall, and into their bedroom without making eye contact with either of them, and slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know Valentine's day was forever ago but I wasn't motivated to write then so take it now)


End file.
